Goodbye Luke
by 13matthi
Summary: When Luke dies, his family are left to mourn. In Memory of Cameron Boyce (May 28, 1999 - July 6, 2019)
1. Goodbye Luke

Goodbye Luke

*I don't own Jessie or Bunk'd*

It started off as a sunny and warm day, the Ross Family were gonna begin packing for out 2 week vacation when something went horribly wrong.

"Good Morning Girls." Christina Ross said after Zuri and Emma entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." Emma said

"So, what's for breakfast?" Zuri asked

Before our mother could tell us, Ravi came charging down the stairs yelling "Mrs. Mommy! Mrs. Mommy!" He stopped at the door his face filled with panic

"What is it?" Emma asked

"Luke, he's not waking up." Ravi said

"And that's news how?" Zuri asked

"Zuri!" Emma said

"What? It's Luke, he's probably fine." said Zuri

"OR something is seriously wrong!" Emma said

Morgan Ross and Bertram walked in.

"We can't get Luke up." My dad said

"Come on Emma, let's go wake him up." said Zuri

While Zuri thought Luka was being lazy Emma felt as if something was terribly wrong.

Zuri and Emma went to Luke's room to wake him up, and there he laid motionless with Kenny Koala at his side.

"Luke, wake up." Emma said as she rocked his shoulder. "Luke!"

"Step aside I got this." Zuri said before leaving the room.

When she returned, she held up a bullhorn and said, "This will do the trick." Zuri turned the bullhorn on and blared the horn only for it to fail. At that moment Zuri dropped the bullhorn, her eyes suddenly filled with dread.

"Luke, Luke wake up, Luke!" Emma said desperately trying to wake him. "Zuri go downstairs and have mom and dad call 911." Emma said as dread filled her body while she desperately tried to wake Luke.

Zuri ran downstairs and told her parents to call 911, she seemed very scared.

"OK." Christina said as she pulled out her phone.

"I'm worried Ravi." said Zuri

"I know Zuri, me too." Said Ravi

After Christina called 911 an ambulance arrived and then Luke was taken to the hospital where his parents sat in the waiting area worried to death.

Several; minutes passed and then a doctor walked out and asked Luke's parents to come with him.

"Is Luke gonna be OK?" Zuri asked as she looked at Emma.

"I don't know Zuri, I don't know but I sure hope so." Emma said as she put her arm around her little sister and held her close.

"He's gonna be OK, he's gotta be." Ravi said

A couple minutes later Morgan and Christina walked out both clearly holding tears back.

Zuri, Ravi and Emma walked up to their parents with Bertram.

"Is Luke gonna be OK?" Emma asked

Christina choked up

"What happened?" Zuri asked

"Umm, it's not easy to tell you this but, Luke died in his sleep." said Morgan

"What?" Ravi said

"He, he suffered a massive seizure in his sleep." Morgan said trying hard not to cry in front of his kids.

"No, no that can't be true, it can't." Zuri said

"I'm sorry honey." Christina said

"Can we see him?" Emma asked

"Of course." said the Doctor after he walked up to them.

"Let's go." Morgan said

Christina, Morgan, Bertram, Emma, Zuri and Ravi walked into the room to find Luke motionless.

"Luke!" Ravi cried as he ran over to his brother and tried to wake him. "Wake up! Luke wake up! Luke!" Morgan walked up.

"Ravi, he's gone I'm sorry." Morgan said with his voice shaking on each word. Ravi turned to his father and hugged him as he broke down crying.

Zuri started to tear up "No, this can't be." She felt her mother's hands on her shoulders. "Luke can't be gone, he can't." Zuri turned to her mother and then immediately broke down in tears as her mom hugged her.

Emma and Bertram walked up to the bed and then Emma put her hand on Luke's arm. "Luke." Emma said choking on her words, her face filled with emotion she then broke down in tears and started to cry as she turned to Bertram who hugged.

After a few minutes of crying Zuri, Ravi and Emma took turns giving their deceased brother a hug before leaving with Bertram and their parents.

Once home Christina called a resort that the Ross Family were gonna visit while on vacation to cancel or at least postpone it as was the case with the vacation seeing as none of them had it in them to go on vacation at this time.

Ravi sat down at the side of his bed when Mrs. Kipling came over with a suitcase around his neck. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kipling." Ravi said as he got off the bed and then knelt down and took the suitcase off Mrs. Kipling. "But I don't think we'll be going on vacation this summer." He said as he told the reptile about Luke's passing while choking up in the process. "I loved him, he may have been a bit of a troublemaker but he was still my brother and I loved him like crazy, I'm gonna miss him." Ravi said and then as he started to cry, he hugged Mrs. Kipling who offered him a tissue which he takes and blows his nose. "Thanks."

Zuri sat on Luke's bed holding Kenny the Koala in her arms as she cried when Morgan walked in. "Hey." he walked in and sat

"Why did he have to die?" Zuri asked as her father sat down next to her.

Morgan didn't entirely have an answer so he just put his arm around Zuri and held her close as she cried

"I'm gonna miss him, I wish I could've told him how much I cared about him." Zuri cried

"I know honey, I know." said Morgan as he hugged Zuri.

Morgan sat quietly as he hugged Zuri, meanwhile in the kitchen Emma's on the phone with Jessie. "Yeah, I wish there was something I could've done Jess, I could've helped I could've." She chokes up. "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know Emma, hang in there OK? I'm gonna catch a flight and come to see you guys, I'll be there soon." Jessie said

"Thanks." Emma said and then after Jessie hangs up, she started to dial Lou's number when her mother walks in.

"Hey honey." she said as she walked in.

"Hey Mom." said Emma with tears in her eyes.

"You OK?" Christina said

"I want to be, I want to be strong, but I can't." said Emma who looked at her phone while trying to call Lou.

"I know how you feel honey, it's not easy," said Christina.

Emma choked up as called Lou. "Hey Lou, how's camp?"

"It's going great Emma, how are you?" Lou asked but Emma choked up more and more as she tried to find the words. "Emma you there?" Lou asked

"Yeah, I'm still here." Emma said

Ravi, Morgan and Zuri quietly entered the room.

"Is everything OK?" Lou asked

Zuri and Ravi walked up as Emma took a deep breath. "No." Emma said

"What's wrong?" Lou asked

"Luke's gone." Emma said starting to cry

"What?! What happened?" Lou asked

"This morning we were trying to wake Luke, but he didn't wake up, he was taken to the hospital where, where." Tears ran down her face.

"Emma, hang on I'm gonna get one of the camp counselors to take care of things here, I'll be there soon OK?" Lou said

"OK" Emma said

Lou hung up and then Emma put her phone down and began to cry.

Zuri and Ravi hugged Emma while the three siblings cried.

Christina leaned against her husband as she began to cry.

After a few minutes Emma took a deep breath and wiped her tears and then looked at her family when she noticed something wasn't right. "Hey, where's Bertram?" Emma asked as she and her family looked around the room.

"Bertram?!" Christina called as she, Morgan, Emma, Ravi and Zuri started to look around.

The Rosses looked around for Bertram unable to find him.

"He's not in his room." said Morgan

"Yeah he's nowhere upstairs." Emma said

"He's not on the terrace." Christina said

"Hey, we found him." Zuri said

"Where is he?" Emma asked

Zuri and Ravi led them to the screening room where Emma turned the lights on to find Bertram sitting by himself.

"Bertram?" Emma said

Bertram got up quick wiping his eyes. "Oh sorry, I was just cleaning." He said but he knew that the Rosses didn't believe him.

"Are you OK?" Christina asked

"Yes, I'm fine." He said and then walked out of the room.

"Bertram!" Christina called

In the living room Bertram walked up to the couch and leaned against it with his hands.

"Bertram." Emma said as she, Zuri, Ravi, Christina and Morgan walked out.

"Are you OK?" Zuri asked

"Yeah, I just got some dust in my eyes." Bertram said trying to not look at the Rosses

"You were crying, weren't you?" Ravi asked

"What?" He said, "Don't be ridiculous, I was just dusting and some." He choked up. "Dust got into my eye."

Emma, Zuri and Ravi walked up. "You miss him, don't you?" Zuri asked

Bertram got emotional as he tried to fight back tears. "Yes." He said

"But, you always seemed like you didn't like him too much." Emma said

"Doesn't mean I didn't care about him." he said. "And, maybe over time I grew to have a bit of a soft spot for him, just like all of you." Bertram said

"Really?" Zuri asked

"Yes, and I'm honestly gonna miss him." Said Bertram

"It's OK Bertram, we're gonna miss him to." Emma said

"I know." he said as he turned to the Ross kids and Christina and Morgan. "Look, don't worry I'll be alright, you'll be alright to." said Bertram

"You're right, because we have each other." said Emma

"Exactly." said Bertram as Christina and Morgan walked up.

Zuri was the first to hug Bertram and then Emma, Ravi, Christina and Morgan joined in.

Later that night

Christina and Morgan started to plan Luke's funeral while Bertram made dinner for them.

"Thanks again Bertram." said Christina as she walked into the kitchen

"You're welcome." Bertram said

Morgan walked in. "Hey."

"Where are the kids?" Christina asked

"In Luke's room." said Morgan.

The three heard a ding causing them to walk into the living room when the elevator opened and out came Lou and Jessie.

"Jessie." Christina said as Jessie walked up to them.

"Hey, we just got here." Jessie said

Jessie hugged Christina and Morgan.

"Are you guys OK?" Jessie asked

"We're hanging in there." Morgan said

"How's Zuri, Ravi and Emma?" said Lou

"They're taking this the hardest." said Morgan

"Where are they?" Jessie asked

"Luke's room." Bertram said

"Come on." Jessie said to Lou who she just met on the way up to the Rosses Penthouse.

In Luke's Room

Emma, Zuri and Ravi have been cleaning up when Jessie and Lou walk in.

"Guys." Jessie said

"Lou, Jessie!" Zuri said as she ran to them and hugged them.

Ravi walked up and then hugged Lou and Jessie.

Emma put a box down as her two best friends walked up to her.

"Hey." Jessie said as she hugged Emma

"Thanks for coming." said Emma

Lou hugged Emma. "I'm so sorry Emma, I know how much you loved him."

Lou took a step back

"I wish we could've done something to help him." Emma said

"We know" said Jessie

"So, what are you guys doing?" Lou asked

"We've been cleaning up Luke's room." said Zuri

"We've got everything, except one thing." Ravi said and then the Ross kids turned to Luke's bed where Kenny the Koala.

"What's that?" Lou asked as Emma, Ravi and Zuri walked up to the bed.

"That's Kenny the Koala, Luke loved him." said Jessie

Emma picked up Kenny the Koala. "We can't bring ourselves to get rid of it." she said as she teared up.

"Luke, this was Luke's only family before my mom and dad adopted him, could never bare to part to part with him, one time his head was ripped off and Jessie fixed it, Luke loved him he was all he had for a long time." said Emma

"I have one idea." Jessie said

"What?" Zuri asked

"Luke loved Kenny, like you said he was all Luke had, he never really wanted to part from him, but what if, we buried Kenny with Luke." Jessie said

The Ross Siblings found themselves getting emotional. "I think that's a good idea." Emma said

"Thanks Jessie." said Zuri

Christina and Morgan walked up to the door. "Supper's ready, Lou, Jessie care to join us?" Christina asked

"Of course." said Jessie

"It would be an honor." Lou said

The seven of them went down to the kitchen where Bertram served them supper, during supper Emma asked her parents about having Kenny buried with Luke knowing how much he cared about him. Christina and Morgan agree.

Several days past and then the day of Luke's Funeral arrived

Emma walked up to the casket containing Luke and in his arms Kenny the Koala, it looked like he was hugging Kenny.

Emma choked up as her siblings walked up and hugged her.

Later on Emma spoke about her late brother

"He was a troublemaker, but he was our brother. He was our family, we loved him, he loved us. Him and Bertram had a love hate relationship, Bertram couldn't stand it when Luke was causing some kind of trouble, but deep down he really cared about him, like he cares about us. Mom and Dad loved him deeply, he may have been adopted but they loved him and hugged him like he was their own flesh and blood. Zuri, Zuri and Luke got along so well, the two of them would pull pranks together mainly of Ravi. Ravi, he was always the target of Luke's pranks but despite all that they both had a mutual love and respect for each other. Jessie, our former nanny loved each of us like we were her own, Luke had a bit of a crush on her, he knew she was seven years older than him but he didn't care, he loved her. I, we didn't always get along, but no matter how much we may have fought, or I didn't wanna hang out with him sometimes, we loved each other, we cared about each other, he was my brother and I loved him to death." She choked up. "I know that Zuri, Ravi, Mom, Dad and even Jessie feel the same, they loved him deeply, but while he may be gone physically he is here with us spiritually, he's apart of us forevermore and we love him to the moon, no the stars and back. We love him, we'll always love in.." said Emma "We're gonna miss so much, Luke if you can hear us up there, we love you, we miss you and we wish you were still here, Thank you Luke for making our family perfect, watch over us little brother, I know someday we'll be reunited but until then, goodbye." She steps away from the podium as the crowd clap.

Zuri and Ravi walk up as Emma steps to the side and then Zuri began to speak.

"We loved him deeply, sometimes we fought but it was like how any sibling fights, you fight, you make up and everything is OK and that's how it always was since we became a family, I feel so blessed to have been his sister" She chokes up as Emma walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder as does Ravi. "He was one of the best big brothers I could've ever asked for, the other obviously is standing right here with me." Zuri points to Ravi who chokes up.

"We loved him, even when he pranked us, he was our brother, we loved him, he was the greatest brother one could ask for."

"We love you big bro, and we miss you deeply, goodbye for now." Said Zuri

"Watch out for us up there, we hope to see waiting for us, we love you forever and we'll miss you forever." Said Ravi

At the end of the funeral Luke's casket is closed and as Emma, Zuri, Ravi, Morgan and Christina hang onto each other they look on with Jessie and Lou as Luke's casket is lowered into the ground.

Emma, Zuri and Ravi cry as they hug their parents, Bertram, Lou and then Jessie.

After they say goodbye to Luke the Rosses, Bertram, Jessie and Lou return to the penthouse

Christina, Bertram and Morgan head into the kitchen while their kids walk over the couch.

"I can't believe he's really gone." said Emma as she sat down with Ravi and Zuri

Jessie and Lou walk up to them.

"It doesn't feel real." said Zuri

"It's a nightmare and I wish it wasn't real." said Ravi. "But it is." He says choking up.

"I already miss him." said Emma

"So do we, he was a troublemaker as you said, but he was family, we all loved him, even me." said Jessie

"Really?" Zuri asked

"Of course, you guys are the best, I love each of you so much." said Jessie

"We love you too Jessie." said Emma

"I know I haven't known him for as long as you four did but based on the two times I met him he seemed like a troublemaker but he also seemed like such a good person, I'm just so sorry things had to end like this." said Lou

"20 years old, that's way too young." said Emma

"Yeah it is." Ravi agreed

Christina, Morgan and Bertram walked in.

"Hey, we're discussing supper, what would you kids like?" Christina asked

"I don't know, anything sounds good right now," said Emma

"How about I take you guys out tonight." said Jessie

"Really?" Zuri asked

"Jessie you don't have to." said Morgan

"I know, but you guys are family." said Jessie

"Thanks Jessie." said Ravi

"You guys are welcome." said Jessie

"You mind if I come?" Lou asked

"Of course." said Emma

"Bertram, wanna come to dinner with us?" Jessie asked

"Sure." said Bertram

The Ross kids get up and they head out with Bertram, their parents, Jessie and Lou and despite being heartbroken by his death they know that Luke will forever be with them and everyone he loved and loved him.

The End

In Memory of Cameron Boyce (May 28, 1999 - July 6, 2019)


	2. Connie Finds Out

Goodbye Luke

*I don't own Jessie*

Almost a month has passed since Luke's tragic death, Ravi, Emma and Zuri struggled through days of tears and breakdowns, Luke's death hurt them more than they'd ever expected it to, as the weeks passed the Ross Family slowly went back to their "regular" lives.

One Day at the park Emma goes for a walk when she hears a bike from behind her which she almost gets hit but manages to get out of the way.

The biker stops when Emma looks up to see Connie. "Connie!" Emma said trying to remain calm as she remembers Connie's obsessive behavior.

"Hi Emma." She said sounding calm which confused Emma. She asked calmly as Emma walks up.

"You're calm? How? You're always being a psycho maniac who was obsessed with my brother." Emma said

"I still love Luke Emma, I've just been taking meds my doctor forced me to take, it makes me feel BETTER!" as she said this she slowly snaps the handle on her bike. "Oh, whoops. Connie says. "So how's Luke?" Connie asked, "Think maybe he'd like to come and hang out." she said with a little crazy smile.

"Connie I'm sorry, Luke died." Emma said trying to keep her composure.

"WHAT?!" Connie said snapping her handle off.

"Connie." Emma tried to approach Connie but she biked away as fast as she could. This couldn't be true Connie thought, no it has to be a lie she thought to herself as she rode away. "She must be trying to hide Luke from me again!" she shouted out loud as she rode home.

At The Ross Apartment

Emma has told Zuri, Ravi, their parents and Bertram that she ran into Connie at Central Park

"Are you OK?" Zuri asked

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Ravi asked

"Yes, I'm fine, she just asked about Luke." Emma said

"What did she say?" Zuri asked

"She sounded shocked when I told her, she broke her bike handle and then rode off." said Emma

"She probably is in shock, but I can't imagine what'll happen when she realizes he died." said Ravi

"I'm a little scared to find out." Emma admitted

"Don't worry, it's not like she's gonna break into our house and try something extreme." said Zuri

"I hope not." said Emma

At Connie's house

Connie has trashed her entire room out of pure anger, she looked at her pictures of Luke and started to throw them before vowing to find out where Luke is.

"They can't hide me forever; I will find him." she cackles like a maniac before running out of her room.

Later that night

The Ross family is enjoying dinner when they hear something that resembles something crashing into the floor.

Emma, Zuri, Ravi, Christina and Morgan run out to find nothing but then they run upstairs where they find Bertram on the floor in a net.

"Bertram!" Christina exclaimed

"Oh no." Emma said before she, Zuri and Ravi rushed to Luke's old room.

Once Emma opened the door they saw Connie in the middle of Luke's bed when she fired something at her but Ravi and Zuri pushed her down and took tennis balls to the face and then a net dropped on all three of them.

Christina and Morgan ran to their kids, they then looked into the room to find that Connie has disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Morgan looked around as he and Christina stepped forward until a board popped up and knocked him and Christina out.

Everyone woke up downstairs tied to chairs as Connie carried a bat.

"Connie, what are you doing?" Emma asked

"Tell me where Luke is, I know you're hiding him from me!" Connie said

"Didn't you hear me earlier today? I told you, Luke died, he died in his sleep after suffering a seizure." Emma said

"LIAR!" Connie got in Emma's face. "Tell me where Luke is or I'll shave that pretty blonde hair on your head off and post bald pictures of you all over the internet.

Emma knew Connie was serious so she sighed. "Fine, we'll take you to him, but release us first." said Emma

"You're not gonna try something funny are you?" Connie asked as she held the Bat towards Emma's face.

"Of course not, just let us go and we'll take you to him." Emma said

"Fine." Connie said and then she cut The Ross Family and Bertram free.

"We're free!" Ravi went to run but Zuri grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

"Relax, Connie put the bat down and we'll take you to him." said Emma

"This better not be a trick." Connie said

"It's not, I promise." said Emma

Connie dropped the bat and then the Ross's led Connie into the elevator where they went to the lowest floor.

As The Ross's led Connie to the exit Zuri whispered to Emma. "Here's our chance let's push her out, lock the door and run."

"Shush! We're not doing that, we gotta show her, she needs to know." said Emma

"But Emma." Zuri went to complain but Emma did the zip it motion to Zuri

Once outside the Ross Family entered their limo where they all rode to the cemetery

As they rode to the cemetery they all tried to converse with Connie.

"So, Connie you're taking meds now?" Emma asked, "How's that?" she said

"I lied about that." said Connie

"Oh," said Emma

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Zuri asked

"Nothing, just photoshopping Luke's head onto other men's bodies," said Connie

Zuri looked at Emma. "You sure we can't ditch her in a cave or something?" Zuri asked

"Zuri!" said Emma. "I'm sorry Connie." said Emma

"I get it, trust issues, I know that feeling," said Connie. Connie looked out the window. "Why are we heading to the cemetery?" Connie asked as she looked at Zuri, Ravi and Emma. "Is this some kind of joke?" Connie asked sounding un amused.

"Trust us, it's not." said Emma

After they reached the cemetery the Ross's led Connie to Luke's grave.

"There is he." said Emma

Connie silently walked up. "Lukey Pookie." she said

"You see Connie? We weren't lying, we would never lie about Luke's death." said Zuri

"Not even to someone as Crazy as you, you deserve to know." said Ravi

"No, you're all lying, it's not true." Connie said as she tensed up.

"Connie." Emma walked up to Connie then put her hand on Connie's shoulder but got flipped over onto her back as a result.

"Emma!" Zuri ran up to Emma as Connie turned around.

"YOU'RE ALL LIARS!" Connie ran away to the limo causing Ravi to chase her while Bertram, his parents and Zuri attended to Emma.

"CONNIE STOP!" Ravi yelled as Connie threw the limo driver out the door and then drove away.

"CONNIE!" Ravi shouted. "Dang it!" He said as he pulled out his phone and called Tony who was working.

At the Ross Apartment

Connie runs into the apartment from the elevator doors filled with rage so she flips over the couch looking for Luke.

As Luke angrily looked for Luke Tony picked up the Ross family and drove them back to their apartment

Connie screamed "LUKE WHERE ARE YOU?!" she ripped a cushion out of a chair in the theater room. "LUKE!" Connie looked in the fridge while tossing anything and everything out of the fridge. With an angry scream she kicks the chair over.

Once the Ross Family enter their apartment they find that the couch has been pushed over, the cousins have been ripped apart, the kitchen table and chairs knocked over, all the food is all over the floor and the fridge has been knocked over as well.

"Ah man, I'm gonna have to clean all this up." said Bertram

Emma, Zuri and Ravi checked all the rooms upstairs, each one has been torn up.

Emma ran out to the terrace where she saw Connie climbing up the building. Emma gasped and then shouted "Connie!"

Zuri, Ravi, Christina, Morgan and Bertram ran out.

"Oh my god!" Ravi yelled

"Welp, she's screwed." Zuri said before trying to leave.

"Zuri!" Emma yelled at her "We gotta stop her!" Emma said as she ran to the elevator.

"Fine." said Zuri before running into the elevator with Ravi, Christina and Morgan leaving Bertram to clean up.

On the roof

An angry and visibly upset Connie stands on the ledge when Emma, Zuri, Ravi, Christina and Morgan run up.

"Connie get down from there!" Emma said

"Why do you care?"! Connie cried. "All I ever did was try to get Luke to love me, all I ever wanted was for him to be mine." said Connie

"Luke didn't love you like you did; he was scared of you." said Zuri

"I KNOW!" Connie shouted. "I know what I did to him and to all of you, I did it because I was so obsessed with him that it drove me nuts."

"You weren't nuts before?" Ravi asked before getting a hard elbow to the arm by Emma. "Ow." Ravi said and then Emma shushed him

"Connie, you did do all that but it doesn't mean you should do this!" Emma said

"Why do you care what happens to me? I'm just an obsessive freak to all of you." said Connie

"You're not entirely wrong." Zuri said

"Zuri quiet!" said Emma

"I loved Luke, I never wanted to lose him." Connie said as tears ran down her face.

"None of us did, we loved Luke he was our brother, we're all he had after we adopted him, he loved us." said Emma

"He didn't love me, then again I guess I don't entirely blame him." said Connie. "But, it doesn't mean I still don't want to be with him."

"Connie think about this, it doesn't have to end like this OK? You did some terrible things but it doesn't mean you should die, as much as Luke was afraid of you he knew there had to be some kind of sense of humanity left in you." said Emma

"Really?" Connie asked

"Really, he believed that there can be good in anybody no matter how crazy, he said he learned that from us and that's why he was able to tolerate you just a little, not a lot but still." said Emma

"You're all just trying to stop me from jumping," said Connie

"No we're not, Connie please you don't have to do this, it doesn't need to be like this please step back from there, we can get you help."

"There's no helping me anymore, I'm a lost cause Emma, I'm lost without my Lukey Pookie, there's only one thing I can do now and that's to be with him." Connie said

"Connie." Emma started to walk forward

"I'm coming Luke!" Connie yelled

Zuri and Ravi gasped as Connie prepares to jumps.

"NO!" Emma yelled as she ran to ledge right as Connie jumps but Emma is quick to grab Connie's hand.

"LET GO!" Connie yelled

"NO! I'm not letting you do this!" Emma said as she started to slip but Ravi, Zuri, Morgan and Christina ran up behind her and grabbed onto her.

"LET GO! I don't wanna live without Luke!" said Emma

"We know how you feel Connie, a life without Luke is unimaginable, I could've never imagined that world, it hurts I know it hurts but time will heal!" Emma said

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"! Connie yelled

"Because Luke wouldn't want you to do this!" Ravi yelled

"Ravi's right!" Yelled Zuri. "As Crazy as you are Luke never would've wanted you to do this, no matter how scared of you he was he'd never want this to happen!"

"And we know this because Luke told us, he told me that even though you drive him crazy he'd feel a little sad if you did this, he saw a human side in you, it's deep down there we know it." said Emma

Connie looked up at Emma and then down at the long fall. "I can't do this!" Connie shouted. "HELP ME PLEASE!" she yelled and that's when Emma used her other hand to grab Connie's hands.

With help from her family Emma pulls Connie over the ledge saving her.

After Connie and the Ross Family return to their apartment they are met by cops that Bertram had called, Bertram apologizes but Connie stating she understands lets the cops cuff her.

"I'm sorry everyone, but at least now I know I won't bother you anymore," said Connie

"We're sorry Connie, really we are." said Emma

"Hopefully someday you can get some help." said Ravi

"Thanks, goodbye guys." Connie said and then the cops started to leave.

"Wait!" Zuri said

"What?" A black cop said

"Connie, would you like to say goodbye to Luke properly?" Zuri asked

"Sure." said Connie

At the cemetery Connie is led to the grave where she falls to her knees as the Ross Family walk up.

Connie bursts into tears as she heavily cries. "My Luke, my Lukey Pookie!" She cried loudly as she cried into her arms.

Emma, Zuri and Ravi looked on feeling a little sorry for Connie, but after the whole debacle they've found that they don't hate Connie as much as they used to and happily lift a restraining order they filed a long time ago, Connie promised not to bother again as the cops took her away, Connie kept her promise as she was never seen again by the Ross Family.

Connie felt sad that Luke is dead but a part of her felt a peace with his death finally accepting it no matter how hard it hurt.

The End.

In Memory of Cameron Boyce (May 28, 1999 - July 6, 2019)


End file.
